


A Pool of Love and Sorrow

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blorine - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Crack Fic, F/F, Implied Character Death, I’m so sorry, but kinda, chlorine, not really - Freeform, this is bullshit i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the accident that left Blake in a bad state, Yang finds a new way to feel close to her fiancée.





	A Pool of Love and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

Yang’s violet eyes welled up with tears as she stared at a photo of her lover. She wished Blake could hold her, dry her tears, tell her everything would be okay, but it was too late.

Yang took a deep breath, rising from the bed and walking through the house towards the backyard. She slid open the glass door and took in the view.

Yang and Blake had bought this house together after they got engaged, and had planned to start a family. It was a small house in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of Vale. The area had good schools and a park within walking distance. It was perfect for two ex-huntresses who wanted a simple life.

The backyard had a small pool, with a shallow wading area that dropped off into the main pool, as well as a diving board in the deep end. Yang fondly remembered the days of playing Marco Polo and Chicken Fight with the rest of team RWBY after buying the house. She recalled the backyard barbecues she hosted for all their friends, with Ren taking charge of the grill. She missed the warm summer nights spent lying outside, cuddled up to Blake, staring at the stars until they fell asleep.

Those days were gone now. The Accident took them away from her.

Yang slowly descended the steps of the wooden deck onto the ground and walked around to the side. She crouched down and reached under the deck for a large bag. She pulled it out, taking a moment to stare at it, caressing it gently with her robot arm.

Standing up, she hoisted it onto her shoulder and moved to the side of the pool. She placed the bag down and ripped it open.

The water glistened in the bright summer sun, blue as could be. Yang took a deep breath and picked up the bag, turning it to pour its contents into the pool. The tablets of chemicals fizzled as they hit the water, staining the surrounding area black as they sank to the bottom and dissolved.

Once the bag was empty, Yang pulled her orange tank top over her head and threw it to the side. She pulled her shorts off next, leaving her in a skimpy yellow bikini.

It was Blake’s favorite of Yang’s bathing suits.

Wiping away another tear, Yang stepped off of the patio and fell into the cold water. She closed her eyes as she sank downwards, feeling herself slipping into a state of content.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” she said to the water. “I wish this hadn’t happened to you.”

As Yang brushed against the bottom of the pool, she opened her eyes and looked out at the black water around her.

“At least this way I can still be with you,” she said, moving her arms to keep herself underwater. “I love you so much, Blorine.”


End file.
